familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Schoeffel (1854-1940)
|sources=''A Taste of Alsace'' by Sue Style, published by Hearst Books, and Alsace, the Complete Guide by Vivienne Menkes-Ivry, published by Simon and Schuster Ship's Log UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, Final Record, Probate Court, recorded January 17(year illegible) in the Elections' Department of Cuyahoga County, Ohio. CERTIFIED COPY ISSUED ON AUGUST 31, 1912 BY THE PROBATE COURT OF SANDUSKY, OHIO. }} In 14 Feb 1873,19-year old George Schoeffel came from Aschbach, Bas Rhin, Seltz State, Alsace, France/Germany via Buffalo, New York and moved to Fremont, Sandusky, OH. The name of the ship on which he came was the QUEEN, which hailed from London and le Havre. The captain of the ship was Charles Anthony Andrews. The predecessors of this Schoeffel family in America came from villages such as Stundwiller, Oberroedern, Trimbach, and specifically that of Aschbach. These hamlets lie in a region that is in northern Alsace, northeast of Strasbourg, about 7.5 miles west of the Rhine River and are about the same distance south of what is now the German border. For many centuries the area was under German rule. By 1639, France had gained control over most of Alsace in the Thirty-Years War. In 1648, under the Peace of Westphalia, most of Alsace was given to France. Nevertheless, the people of Alsace kept their German dialect. Today, many of the younger people speak French instead of German. George grew up Catholic and became a revivalist (long story). He was a man of diminutive stature but mighty dreams, speaking four languages (German, French, Polish, and Hungarian) when he immigrated to America. The ship's log (QUEEN) indicated that George was 19 years of age and a laborer from Germany. Although he may have come with or joined his brothers, no other passengers on the ship were named Schoeffel. The family lore is that George's father sent George to America on the same day as men from Kaiser Wilhelm's army came to the door of their home seeking George for conscription. In actuality, young George was still in the house when it was searched. He was not discovered because he was hiding in the chimney! "BE IT REMEMBERED: That on the 11th day of October in the year of our Lord one thousand eight hundred seventy-five came George Schoeffel, an alien native of Germany, a free white person, and proved to the satisfaction of the Court, that he has made the requisite declaration of his intention to be NATURALIZED and become a Citizen of The United States: that he was 21-years of age on the 13 day of August last past, that he first arrived in the United States in the month of September A?D., 1875; that at the time, he so arrived he had not attained the eighteenth year of his age and also at the same time came Paul Reiff, and being duly sworn, did depose and say that the said George Schoeffel has resided for five (5) years last past in the United States, that he has resided one year last past in the United States, that he has resided one year last past in the State of Ohio, and that during all that time that he has behaved as a man of good moral character, attached to the principles of the Constitution of the United States, and well-disposed to the good order and happiness of the same. AND whereupon the said George Schoeffel made solemn oath that he will support the Constitution of the United States, and that he doth absolutely and Entirely Renounce and Abjure all allegiance and fidelity to every Foreign Prince, Potentate, State, or Sovereignty, whatsoever, and particularly all allegiance and fidelity to the German Emperor whose subject he was. #Frank Martin Schoeffel; spouse: Ladisla Charlotte A. Walkowiak/"Lottie" Walker #Joseph Louis Clarence Schoeffel (died as toddler) #Georgie Fridolin "Fred" Schoeffel (died 18/typhoid) #Anna Marie Schoeffel; spouse: William Albert "Will" Reamer #Clara Magdalena Schoeffel; spouse: Florian Leo Hummer #Rose Cecelia Schoeffel; spouse: Edmund Angel Abel, Sr. #Maria Catherina "Mary" Schoeffel (died just after birth) #Odelia/Otilla/Odilia Theresia Schoeffel (died at 12) #Joseph Louis "Joe" Schoeffel; spouse: Agnes Winifred Joyce #Florence (twin) Schoeffel; spouse: Frank F. Petrie #Clarence (twin) Schoeffel; spouse: Esther E. Giese #Lucy Irene Schoeffel; spouse: Walter Lewis Cleveland